In the Arms of the Angel
by IndefiniteHeaven
Summary: "Dean John Winchester?" Castiel asked the dirty-blonde-haired child. Dean gaped like a fish and his green eyes grew huge. Then a generous smile spread on his freckled face. "Cas! You came!" Dean's feet swung wildly above the ground in excitement.


_"In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here.  
From this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear.  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie.  
You're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here."_  
-"_Angel_" by Sarah Mclachlan

The angel of Thursday tilted his head to the side and listened closely. Someone was praying.

"...please...please..."

Castiel didn't understand why he thought the prayer was any different than others though. Many children, like the voice of this boy, knew how to pray.

"Castiel, please." The boy whispered. Castiel realized that the child saying his name was what made him concentrate on this certain prayer. He decided to find out how this child knew him.

The flutter of wings interrupted the child. He was sitting on the red, creaky, ancient swing-set in the biggest park of Lawrence.

The boy was amazed to see someone appear before him. The teen's tan trench coat seemed out of place on this hot, summer evening. It may of been or not been the sunlight, but the teenager seemed to glow.

"Dean John Winchester?" Castiel asked the dirty-blonde-haired child. Dean gaped like a fish and his green eyes grew huge.

Then a generous smile spread on his freckled face. "Cas! You came!" Dean's feet swung wildly above the ground in excitement.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Cas?" He questioned.

Dean eagerly nodded his head. "Cas! Its a nickname!"

Castiel now noticed that the child had a pronounced lisp due to the fact that Dean was just barely 4 years of age.

Dean smile then became a pout. "Don't cha like it?" He asked with a sad look.

"It is fine. I am just...unused to humans customs such as 'nicknames'." Castiel told him.

"...You talk funny." Dean commented with a bright grin. Forest green eyes met ocean blue ones. There was a long silence.

Castiel, with his curiosity taking over, broke the silence first. "How is it that you know my true name?"

"I...had a dream. About you," Dean told him. Dean gave him a look over. "Your face wasn't like that, but you was still wearing that." Dean pointed at the trench coat adorning the angel's vessel.

Castiel knew this boy possessed no magical powers. How was it that the child could see such things? It was a very curious thing.

"What is it you require?" Castiel asked him, growing quite uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Dean's face crumpled and his large eyes filled with tears. He tightly squeezed the of chains of the swing.

"Dean John Winchester?" Castiel asked the distraught looking boy.

"Pl-Pl-please! You have to help him!"He cried to the angel.

"Whom are you referring to?"

"S-s-sammy!"

"Samuel Winchester? What is wrong with him?"

Dean had begun to cry. "Sammy's really sick! Mommy and Daddy say Sammy isn't gonna be ok!"

Castiel closed his eyes and concentrated. Samuel's life force was weakening at an alarming pace.

Castiel opened his eyes and stared down at the young Winchester. "Samuel Winchester appears to be ready to join my Father quite soon." Castiel commented.

Dean shook his head and began to sob. "N-No! Pl-Please Cas! Save S-Sammy!"

Castiel watched Dean sob for the well-being of brother and it made Castiel feel a strange throb in his chest.

Castiel placed his vessel's rough hand over the chest where the pain was most prominent. His eyebrows scrunched together.

Was his vessel broken or was it something else entirely?

Castiel watched the frantic child before him and realized that the pain worsened the longer he stared.

He then decided to crouch down so that he could be eye level with Dean. Before the angel could speak, Dean threw his arms around Castiel's neck. He pushed his face into Castiel's chest and sobbed harder.

Castiel's heart clenched at each cry that escaped Dean. A voice then rung out in the back of his head.

"_Wrap_ _your_ _arms_ _around_ _him_. _Its_ _gonna_ _help_." A teenaged Jimmy Novak told him. Castiel snaked his own arms around the child's body.

"I am not confident that I am able to save Samuel Winchester. It may be the child's time to return to my Father." Castiel gently informed Dean.

Dean stopped sobbing and peered up at Castiel with huge watery eyes. The angel felt the trembles rack Dean's body.

"B-but, you always save me...W-Why not Sammy?" He whimpered. Castiel frowned. He has never met the child until now; that statement puzzled him.

"Dean John Winchester, this is the first time we have interacted with each other. I have not "saved" you before as you claim."

"I-in my d-dreams. You p-pulled me f-from a b-b-bad and s-scary p-place." Dean stuttered in fear.

Castiel wondered what those dreams could possibly mean. He pondered this, but was pulled back to reality when Dean leaned his cheek back onto the angel's chest.

"_You_ _really_ _can't_ _do_ _anything_? _You're_ _an_ _angel_! _You_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _do_ _something_. _Please_, _he_ _just_ _wants_ _his_ _brother_ _to_ _be_ _ok_." Jimmy said sadly in Castiel's mind.

Castiel felt conflicted. His vessel, James Novak, had a very good point. And Castiel greatly desired for the boy to be happy. But, his brothers, sisters, and maybe even Father would disagree. They would simply let nature take it's course, they normal angels. But, once again, Castiel desired something different then from what his family did.

Castiel knew he had to let nature have it's bidding. But, as he stared into those trusting, special eyes below he began to feel even more conflicted than ever. Castiel closed his eyes and sighed. He had now decided what to do.

"I will see what I am able to do." Castiel told Dean. Dean's head jerked up and stared into the angel's eyes. A large smile once again spread onto his face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dean repeatedly chanted in Castiel's ear. He hugged the angel as tightly as possible.

Warmth blossomed in his vessel's chest. The corners of his lips tug upwards slightly that could of possibly been a smile.

Dean pulls back and Castiel stood up to his full height. There was the sound of wings fluttering and the angel vanished into thin air.

Castiel appeared in a dimly lite hospital room, unseen by the doctors, whom were monitoring the newborn baby, Sammy.

A small tube was in Sammy's mouth and another was placed into his nose. IV lines were in the crooks of both of his elbows. The baby was unnaturally quiet and pale.

Castiel approached the incubator that Sammy was currently held in. Castiel placed one of his vessel's hands on the glass of the incubator and closed his eyes.

Samuel Winchester life force was weaker than the last time the angel had checked. It was only a matter of time that the baby would pass away. Castiel had to act quickly if he wanted to save him.

His hand slid into one of holes on the sides of the machine. His index and middle finger rested on Sammy's smooth and cold forehead.

The glow emitted from them and Castiel replaced his hand back to his side. Sammy began to cry loudly and wiggled about.

The doctors, realizing there was a change in their patient, rushed to the incubator. With a flap of his wings, Castiel once again disappeared.

He appeared at the, now dark, park and found Dean once more sitting on the swing he had occupied before.

Dean's head imminently shot up when he heard the flap of wings. Dean nearly tripped over his own feet when jumped up.

"Samuel Winchester should now not be in any danger and will surely have a quick recovery." The angel informed the young child.

Any trace of sadness left the boy's face. The wrinkles near his eyebrows from scrunching disappeared and the biggest smile yet appeared on his face.

Dean tackled Castiel, wrapping his arms around the angel's waist, so hard that Castiel stumbled back an inch or two. Words of gratitude and happiness blurted out of Dean's lips.

Castiel's heart became warm and fuzzy once more. "..._Are_ _you_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _in_ _trouble_? _I_ _mean_ _it_ _was_ _life_ _and_ _death_ _so_ _it_ _would_ _be_ _wrong_ _for_ _you_ _to_ _get_ _trouble_." The teenaged Jimmy worriedly told him.

Castiel gazed up at the starry sky and squinted. "No. I believe my Father approves." He thought.

"Dean John Winchester. I believe now would be an appropriate time for me to depart." The angel informed Dean as he placed his hand on the small shoulder below him.

"Dean," Dean says as he lets go and took a step back. Castiel tilted his head with confusion. "Just call me Dean."

Castiel considered it for a moment. He nods. "Very well. Goodbye, Dean."

Dean, still smiling, bobbed his head up and down. "Bye Cas!" He waved excitedly at the angel.

Castiel and Dean made eye contact, again. A long pause of silence, then Castiel disappeared and several feathers flewinto the air.

Dean attempted to grab for some and succeeded. He opened the clenched fist he made and discovered a shiny, raven-black feather.

The freckled face child stared up at the sky. Eyes searched the stars for a sign of the angel, but saw none.

"See you later, Cas."

*  
Castiel tightly gripped Dean's bicep and a glow emitted from his vessel's hand. Dean gasped and his head shot up.

Forest green eyes met ocean blue ones. The screams of terror and pain around them are ignored for moment. Hope and despair and utter terror and a small amount of anger meet the blue pair.

Unable to help himself, Dean's eyes filled with tears and streamed down his face. Dean then smiled and relaxed for the first time in 40 years.

"Cas, you came." He whispered in his hoarse sounding voice. Castiel watched him and is still reminded of the cheerful 4-year-old he met all those years ago.

"Yes, Dean." Castiel strongly replied. With those stunning words Dean realized he would be safe in the arms of the angel before him.

_I_ _would appreciate it if you readers do __**NOT**__ copy my written work! I take a lot of effort into creating my stories. Thank you. _


End file.
